Crimson Moon
by ShiokuXRose
Summary: [On Hold]Every other full moon is a red moon. Bad things happen like people say. There is a mysterious killer,'she' kills. Sasuke was the first to see 'her'and be alive. Just who is 'she? Sasuke and...read and find out the pairing.
1. Prologue

**Crimson Moon**

By: ShiokuXRose

**I am extremely sorry for not updating ANYTHING for the past few weeks...I had...well...a stupid retarded writer's block. I could NOT think of ANYTHING. Not one bit...I also forgot who the characters are. xD How stupid am I? I was like WTF? How could I forget the characters. I am thankful for this idea that kinda popped up in my head, few days ago...somehow.**

**This is not really what I normally write about. I think this is an AU...I know this prologue is reallllllllllllllllllly short...but I just want to see how many people wants me to continue. I don't even think this is GOOD enough.**

**Now after you read this...please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Thanks.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Crimson Moon**

**Prologue**

Every other full moon...was a red crimson moon. On every crimson moon, something horrible will happen, horrible to the victims, thankful for the innocent. The red crimson moon was not all that bad...unlike people say. Some people say they saw a creature, lurking during every red moon. Not human, nor animal. But both. Some say it was a beautiful girl with wolf ears and tail. Others say she was a demon to take your life. No one has seen her clearly. No one has ever survived if you are its victim. She didn't leave any evidence to let her identity. Some say she would stand near her victim(s), looking straight at the red crimson moon before disappearing.

_Today was the 13th Crimson Moon..._

The Victims were...the Uchiha Clan...She did not appear though. Confusion erupted. No one knew who killed the Uchiha Clan...except its sole survivor, Uchiha Sasuke. He says its his brother who did it. But many say it was she who did it. She would of carved a mark on her victim(s)...but the deceased Uchiha Clan did not. Just a bloody lifeless estate filled with lifeless bodies. Days past. Soon two months. Another crimson moon appeared. This time, she also appeared.

_14th Crimson Moon..._

She would only kill criminals...no innocent people. She helped the police get rid of them...the harsh way. This time...hell broke loose...All criminals in jail broke out, afraid that she would come and get them while they are sleeping. She would sneak into prison to kill her target. This time...she only waited. As she saw the mob of criminals running in every direction, she took out her shurikens and kunai before thrusting them into the flesh of the criminals. Blood splattered everywhere. In a blink of an eye, the criminals who sought escape are all lifeless, on the ground in pools of blood, the same color as the moon itself. By the time the police got to the bloody mess, they saw no one, they did not see her. The police started cleaning up the mess, and sending a note to the criminals family that he or she died.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was cold...and lonely in his mansion grounds. His whole family was murdered. He had heard a lot about this 'girl' that killed criminals without being seen or caught. Seen...only a blur. Sasuke wanted to become strong. Nowadays, people weilded guns, but the 'girl' used ancient weapons during feudal war, shurikens and kunais. And it killed faster than a gun. Sasuke bit his lower lip. For god's sake, he was only eight years old! Why does his family have to die...why must it be his older brother that killed them all...Sasuke kepted on walking towards the front gate of his mansion, sadly. He stopped dead in his tracks. There standing on a crystal orb on a tall pedestal near the front gate, was the 'girl.' She was looking at the Crimson Moon. From Sasuke's view, she was right in the middle of the moon. She has blood red wolf ears and tail, as blood red as the moon. She was wearing a red choker, black sleeveless shirt, black skirt, netting under her skirt, red bandages from her wrists to her elbow, red sleeveless high collared hoodless cape that reached to her mid-shins, and red ninja sandals. (A/N: You know the ninja shoes they wear in Naruto anime and manga right? Just that she's wearing red.)

She noticed Sasuke's presence and turned her head, emerald orbs met onyx orbs. Sasuke just stood there, has she come for his life? Then she fully turned towards him. The moonlight reflected her image. Her hair seems to glow a faint red color making her hair color unnoticable. She has emerald eyes that seems so soft and innocent, yet it seems to have a trait of bloody death. Wind blew her silky mid-back length hair. Silence fell. Sasuke just stood there, to shocked to move. They both stared at each other's eyes until she turned before disappearing. Sasuke dropped down onto the grass and let out a sigh of relief and regret. Sigh of relief because he is not yet dead, sigh of regret because he wanted to die after his whole family died. But then again...people say whoever she meets, dies. Mostly criminals.

Then why didn't she kill him?

------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that? Bad? Good? Boring? Review and say if I should continue or not. If you want to know who 'she' is then tell me to continue! Isn't 'she' really obvious? Now REVIEWWWWWWWW!**


	2. Only the Beginning

**Crimson Moon**

By: ShiokuXRose

**Now now...I JUST FINISHED MY MEAP!!!! YAY!...The bad news...I have two more tests to go...at least the BIG ones are gone. Now here Chapter 2 of Crimson Moon. For my other stories, I'm gradually getting the words for them in my head. So please be patient. Thanks.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**If you are like somewhat confused in the story about the time. The prologue takes place when Sasuke's family dies, Sasuke is 8 yrs old or so. This chapter, Sasuke is 13 (Like in the beginning of the anime and manga.****

* * *

**

**Crimson Moon**

**Chapter I- Only the Beginning**

_A few years after..._

**Sasuke's POV**

I growled as I grew impatient. "Arrgh! Is Kaka-sensei here yet?" I asked, yelling. Today was the first day of school, nearly the whole class was here acting crazy, and the teacher is still not here. Teachers should be here on the first day of school, if you are Kakashi or not. Just then...the door slid open.

"Sorry, I had to help this old lady cross the str-" kakashi started.

"LIAR!" yelled naruto. I muttered dobe. "What did you say teme!?"

"I said dobe, you dobe," I stated it matter factly.

"Now, now. No fighting unless you want homework on the first day of school," Kakashi said.

"Hn." I stayed quiet and looked out of the window. I still have the thought of this one 'girl' that was standing ontop of a tall pedestal near my front gate. Then there was a knock on the door before kaka-sensei could be able to pull out Icha Icha Paradise.

"I forgot that we ave a new student this year." Kakashi opened the door. A girl with pastel pink hair and emerald green eyes entered the room. She had on a black sleeveless shirt, red sleeveless jacket that was unzipped halfway, and red black jeans, and black shoes with red lace. "Please introduce yourself," Kakashi said as he walked back to his seat and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She smilled a small small tiny tiny smile. You probably couldn't tell that she smiled. Her eyes looked like the same eyes as that 'girl.' I narrowed my eyes a bit. Is she that girl with blood red wolf ears and tail?

"That's it? What about your hobbies, goals, where did you come from, dislikes, likes, etc?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Hobbies, none. Goals, none. Where I came from is none of your business. Very few likes, dislike mostly everything. " Kakashi sweatdropped. I thought that she was kind of like me...except I had a goal, to kill my older brother.

"Sakura sit where ever you want. Class, do whatever you want until the hour ends. One more thing, keep the volume down," Kakashi said. Then everyone went crazy. Sakura sat down next to me, which is the only seat left in the classroom. Despite the girls drooling over me, they are also scared because I can beat the shit outta them, girl or not. I decided to let this girl sit. Like is there any other place to sit? I just looked out the window as she took a notebook out. Not a notebook, more like a lockable, hardcovered, jeweled, silver journal.

"What is that?" I asked, curious.

"Journal."

"Hn."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Hn."

"And you have a short range of vocabulary."

"Hn." She turned away and took out a silver key with a blood red orb and a collection of strings hanging off the key. (A/N: You know the Chinese string thing that hangs off Chinese ornaments?) She placed the key into the keyhole of a silver lock and unlocked it. She flipped through the ancient looking pages until she found a blank page. She took out a red with a tainted black tip feather and an ink bottle.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I said as I turned away from her and looked out of the window next to me. She semms ancient with the feather and all...

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

I made sure no one is looking as I dipped my red and black tipped feather into the ink. Then I smirked and began to write.

_I met the sole survivor of the Uchiha, again. I also saw two from the Hyuuga Clan. It's my lucky day! I wonder if the three nows how to activate their blood-line limit. It's rare, really rare to activate ninja blood-lines since today's the modern days. It's guns this and missles that. Bombs this and tanks that..._

I stopped writing and closed the journal up because...

"Sakura-chan!" It was...I have no idea who, just someone as annoying as hell. "Sakura-chan!"

"Dobe. Shut up. She can hear you," the Uchiha said.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! Ne, Sakura-chan! Will you be my girlfriend?" asked this blonde. I stared at him emotionlessly.

"Hell...no."

"Why?"

"Dobe...She doesn't know who you are," Sasuke said.

"She doesn't know you are either!" yelled the blonde.

"Actually...I do know who he is," I said, pointing to the Uchiha. Both looked at me. "What?"

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"Hm...I think we've met before. Besides you are the sole survivor."

"Oh yeah..." He became really sad and depressed. I feel a bit guilty bringing it up.

"Hm..but Sasuke...I think I know who the killer is."

"Who!?" He immediately asked.

"Your older brother."

"Itachi...you bastard!...But how do you know that it is Itachi?"

"Your family died with ninja weapons and they have burn marks on their bodies right?" I asked and he nodded.

"When I was seven, I frought against him. We bother are ninjas. Of course he having more experience, he won. From what I know, he is the only other ninja besides me."

"Sakura, you are a ninja!?" Naruto yelled.

"SHHHHH!" I tried to tell him to be quiet...but...no...every one was looking at us, excluding Kakashi. They are interested in our conversation. I can hear girls whispering, "I can't believe that new girl! Talking to Sasuke-kun like that! Who is she!? Getting to talk to him! What a bitch! Besides she has this huge forehead. How can there be ninjas nowadays?" The whisper was so soft but I still heard it.

"Who are you calling a bitch, huh? I don't have a big forehead." I said when I got behind her and looked down. She turned around, surprised.

"Ahaha...new girl...h-hi...," the girl that called me a bitch was named Ino. I gave her an intense glare. I really want to strangle her right here and now. Ino backed away a bit. How I knew her name? It says so right on her personalized shirt. "Girls get her now!" Her friends ran towards me. I just did a few handseals and walked off. Ino's girls started to punch and kick the air and screaming. The whole classed gasped except Sasuke. Kakashi caught interest. "W-what did you do to them?" Ino asked. I just stared at her. (A/N: In this story, Ino is not a ninja and not Sakura's friend. Maybe. Ino is not a ninja is less troublesome.)

"It is called Genjutsu. Heard of it?" I asked.

"N-no."

"Genjutsu is like an illusion, Ino," Kakashi said. I was surprised someone knew and that happened to be my teacher! He sighed. "Sakura...never knew that you are a ninja. Next time don't use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, or anything okay?" The Kakashi did the seal of the tiger. (A/N: I think that's right handseal for release.) "Kai!" Kakashi flicked a movement of his index and middle finger above each of the girls that was hit by my genjutsu. The girls woke up and saw reality.

"Huh?" They said. We just ignored them. The class was really quiet. No one spoke.

"Kaka-sensei? You are a ninja?" I asked.

"After seeing the girls under genjutsu, I thought that they wouldn't wake up soon, and you wouldn't get rid of it either. So, I decided to get expose my ninja secret and save these poor girls from the terror of your genjutsu," Kakashi said.

"My genjutsu is not that horrible. It was their fault that they wanted to fight for that pig over there. I could of done ninjutsu and that would of been worse. Let's just say they had it waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to easy. Oh and Kaka-sensei. I have been wondering what is under that headband of yours?" I asked.

"An eye."

"Well, DUH! I mean why do you keep it covered."

"Sigh...another secret revealed." Kakashi pushed his headband aside.

"Oh, Sharingan. Hm...so it's permanently switched on?" I asked.

"Yeah. You must've learn a lot about ninjas Sakura to even know about Sharingan."

"I also know about Byakugan. But I don't think you are an Uchiha. How can you have Sharingan?" The whole class gasped. Some boys whispered to Sasuke something like, "Sasuke, they are talking about your family." Sasuke got up and walked towards us.

"What about the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"They have a blood-line limit called Sharingan. Like Kaka-sensei's left eye." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"They are...just like Itachi's...when he killed...my family," Sasuke said.

"I already know that Itachi has Sharingan. I fought against him before and he used it. Of course I lasted longer than any of his previous opponents. I was surprised that Itachi soon recieved the ANBU tattoo and became captain. But guess what sensei! I beat his record by four years! I was nine years old when I earned the ANBU tattoo and the ANBU Captain rank! MUAHAHAHA! Itachi! Admit that I'm better than you! MUAHAHAHAA...okay... Now...I think we had enought talk, right Kaka-sensei?" Kakashi and I did the same series of handseals in unison and said, "Mind Erase Jutsu!"(A/N: is there a such thing? Oh and this is my story. Sakura made into ANBU earlier than Itachi! HAHAHA! She's a better prodigy! YAY!) Everyone in the class except Kakashi, Sasuke, and I were on the floor asleep. "Now, Sasuke. Can you activate Sharingan yet? Or you don't know how?" I asked.

"I could." Sasuke's eyes flashed from his oynx eyes to blood red eyes.

"Okay that's another ninja...I don't know many ninjas. I happen to pass Itachi, I didn't know who he was, and we got into a fight, somehow. So we decided to fight in a barren isolated land. And that's how we knew we both are ninjas. Holy crap! I forgot the meeting with Hokage-sama! Ja ne!" I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**

* * *

Sasuke's POV **

I have no idea what just happened. I decided not to think about it.

"Kakashi? You are a ninja right? So can you be my teacher and teach me how to be a ninja? I want to kill Itachi."

"Hm...I guess I could, but pay me. Just kidding. I could. But I already have two students."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The new kid, Sakura, and your friend, the dobe. Sakura doesn't know about Naruto because they meet me at different days."

"What Naruto? If he is? Then why didn't he stop the Mind Erase Jutsu?"

"He is a ninja, he is the container for Kyuubi no Kitsune. Have you wonder why there are whisker marks on his cheeks? He didn't stop the Mind Erase Jutsu because he is so dense. I guess it's about time, the class is waking up." The class started to stir and people woke up with puzzled faces.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I arrived at the Hokage's office where Godaime Hokage is. Long time ago, the declining population of ninjas forgot how many Hokages there were and decided to recount. Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama. You called me for?" I asked.

"Oh Sakura. Excellent job on your last 'Crimson Moon.' You got some troublesome criminals down. Here, I got some crappy mission for you. You are to assassinate this crazy mental criminal that's in a hospital cell. Be careful though that pshyco can ramage the steel door down!" Tsunade said.

"Hai! It will be fine. I won't get hurt. Now will I?" Tsunade smiled.

"Sorry for getting you out of school."

"Don't worry. I have Kaka-sensei as my teacher."

"Okay, you have until 5 PM to complete this mission."

"Hai!" I disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared by the hospital. I looked around if anyone is there before I disappeared again with another smoke and reappear inside the mental person's cell. The criminal I was suppose to kill had on this oxygen mask. I assume that he can't breathe without it so I disconnected the tube. His breathing rapidly increased and his eyes bludged. Then he choked and died.

Mission complete I thought. It took less than a minute...

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Dang...it's already midnight...I couldn't get any sleep...I must kill Itachi...I must hurry and kill him. I wonder if Sakura will teach me...Kakashi said she even surpassed him and the Godaime Hokage herself. The Hokage was suppose to be the strongest and protect the people. And Kakashi that she is stronger...I can't wait till I kill that bastard...

* * *

**Okay...Sorry. I'm going to stop it here. Next: Will Sakura accept Sasuke's offer of her becoming his sensei? (I know its weird having Sakura better than Sasuke. But it's usally always Sasuke better so I decided to make something different) If Sakura does...will Sasuke handle the pressure she is giving him? Thank you and review!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Beginning of A Horrible Event Part I

**Crimson Moon**

By: ShiokuXRose

**Okay...I got like LOADS of homework. xD I can't wait till I graduate...Oh the sweet paradise...xD Okay Enough said.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews. xD**

**Okay...OMG quit saying Okay! and xD Now...here's the chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Crimson Moon**

**Chapter II- Beginning of a Horrible Event Part I**

**Sakura's POV**

I finished off the journal entry from yesterday...

_So far so good...just hope this year...again...that my secret won't be revealed. Like it will? I don't think so...I have a feeling this year it might happen...I have nothing else to write...might as well leave it off here..._

I made sure the ink was dryed and no smudges were made. I closed the journal up and locked it up. Then I remembered something...

**Flashback**

**"Sakura."**

**"Yes? Kaka-sensei?" **

**"Tomorrow at school. It's an all day Sport's Day. I know it's lame but...Gai wanted to do it...Such a pain." I made a face.**

**"Gai...is a teacher here too? And for an all day Sport's DAY!? WTF?"**

**"I know. I know. But you know and I know that-**

**"Shut up with the I know's..."**

**"Okay. I kno-**

**"Kaka-sensei?"**

**"Ehehehe...Okay...You will survive it. You're a ninja right?"**

**"Of course! I bet the other normal kids won't make it past! Gai-sensei always push you to the very end...maybe."**

**"Well...Sakura...good luck!"**

**Flashback End**

Great...I thought. I went to my closet and looked into it. Mostly filled with weapons, and other clothes. Might as well wear something fitting the occasion. I picked out a sleeveless red kimono-like ninja clothing that is outlined by black, netted shirt and skirt to wear under, red bandages, and a black wristband. The kimono ended about mid-thigh, appropriate for the school dress code. After everything is set, I brushed my hair, put my kunai, shurikens, medicine into a bag, grabbed my breakfast and ran off to the school building, while eating.

One thing I don't like yesterday was...Kaka-sensei not letting me finish the girls. He interrupted, resulting in me acting just in case the Mind Erase Jutsu didn't fully work. I entered the classroom. I was surprised that Uchiha was there before me. He walked towards me.

"Sakura, can you teach me?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"To be a ninja. I know how to activate Sharingan, but I don't know how to use it or other ninja skills."

"About the Sharingan, I'm sorry. I'm not an Uchiha, but Kaka-sensei had a transplant and learned how to use it. Ask him about it. About the other ninja skills...I might be able to. I'm busy as I already am. I can't teach anyone without Hokage-sama's approval," I answered. He gave me a nod. His eyes gave a sad look and it changed. He really had a killer intent in his eyes.

"You really want to kill your brother, that bad?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But," I paused. "If you kill him, who else is there that is your family?" That caught him off guard, he stumbled a bit.

"I don't care."

"Whatever you say. Don't say it and regret it later." His head was hung low, bangs covering his face. I stared at him for a while. "Hm...I still have an hour before class starts. I'll go see Hokage-sama now. Take care of my books." I handed him my bookbag. I disappeared in a puff of smoke. I reappeared at Tsunade's office. God...it's a mess again. I just cleaned the office last night!

"Tsunade-saamaaaaaa...," I said with an angry voice. I clenched my fist. "Didn't I just cleaned this mess? Augh. Whatever. Where are you?"

Silence...

"Tsunade-sama..."

Silence...

"IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT, I'LL BURN THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN! ALONG WITH ALL THE SAKE AND WINE AND VODKA AND BEER AND ALCOHOL THERE IS HERE!"

"OKAY! I'M AWAKE! NOOO! DON'T KILL MY PRECIOUSSSSS!"

"Ahem...Now will you allow me to teach?"

"Huh? Why this all of the sudden?"

"Uchiha Sasuke asked me a few minutes ago that he wanted me to teach him. By all means that Kaka-sensei will also take responsiblity, because of the Sharingan, in which I have no experience in."

"Hm...All this to kill his brother, I assume?"

"Hai."

"Poor child. You know Sakura...you are quite alike."

"That I know, Tsunade-sama." I reaverted my gaze, not looking straight into the eyes of my master.

"Now, it's been awhile since the topic of Uchiha Itachi has been talked. Truly, he is hard to spot. I, myself, have trouble sensing him. I have no idea where in the world, or even if he is in this world or not, where he is. It's been years since he last showed up or caused an uproar. Hm...don't teach him anything too troublesome. You may never know if he can stay calm through situations nowadays. He may reveal the ninjas' secrets to common people. Which is not a good thing. Most people will think of us as monsters to be able to use techniques or blood-line limits such as the Byakugan and Sharingan. And mostly...you, Sakura. You will be the one who will be in the most trouble. In other words, I will allow you to teach him. If you have nothing else to say...I will get back to work before Shizune kills me. Bye, Sakura."

"Hai! Tsunade-sama. Arigato! Can you give me an extra set of kunai and shurikens?" I disappeared after I recieved the weapons. I reappeared back at the classroom. Phew! No ones here yet. Sasuke noticed that I was here and ran over.

"So? How did it go?" he asked, very eager to hear my response.

"Congrats, Sasuke. Hope you are up to my expectations." Sasuke's lips curled a bit upwards.

"Arigato."

"Now here are the basic rules of manners addressing your higher ups. After you gone and passed all of your academy level tests, you will recieve the offical Konoha headband, stating that you are a ninja. After that, your REAL training begins."

"...How long will the academy level tests take? How long will I take to prepare for them?"

"It won't take that long if you listen properly and concentrate. Kaka-sensei already told me that you always get the highest grades in class, if not the whole school. So I assume you will accomplish it faster. Now don't call me Sakura-sensei...I absolutely despise it. It sounds old. Now...call me Sakura-teichou. I AM an ANBU captain. Or just Teichou. Or...whatever. Forget the formalities. Just call me Sakura. Be here by 2:43 and 33 seconds," I said and handed him a small sheet of paper.

"Is this like in the edge of the city?"

"Yes, and get here by foot. It's not that far," I said.

"Yes, Sakura." The class started to file in. Just then Ino appeared, and she made a face at me.

"OMG! FOREHEAD GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Unlike me, who is prepared for the day's event, she wore a tight shirt revealing some of her belly and a tight skirt, and high-heels. I bet she will definately fall, get muddy, and cry.

"It's a lovely outfit!" I turned to Sasuke, which surprised me that HE said it. Sasuke said it.

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun! Go out with me! How about tonight?" Ino squealed.

"NO. I got plans."

"WAHHH! He said NO! Wait...are you going with forehead girl?" I decided to butt in.

"So what if he is? Oh...and you know it's gonna rain and its a Sport's Day, and why are you wearing _that._"

"WHAT? You...you...," Ino lost her words.

"Imma what? But we aren't DATING! Get that right slut!"

"NOW CLASS! HOPE I'M NOT INTERRUPTING! GET IN YOUR SEATS!" Kakashi yelled.

"YOU ARE!" Ino and her pals yelled.

"Kaka-sensei, you are not interrupting. They are." I looked at Ino and the girls with a deadly glare, with a little intensity behind it with my true blood. The girls flinched at their eyes widened, frightened.

"Tch, amateurs," I muttered so softly no one can hear.

_"Bzzt! HELLO TO ALL KONOHA'S YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WE WILL ATTEND THE ANNUAL YOUTHFUL SPORT'S FEST! LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHERS FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS! LET THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH BEGIN ONCE AGAIN!"_

"GAI-SENSEI SHUT UP!!!!!" I yelled. I was so annoyed with his non-stop jabbering of YOUTHFULNESS! Everyone in the class stared at me.

"What do you want?"

"How do you know Gai-sensei when this is only your second day and we don't switch classes?!" someone asked.

"Err...that...,"

"The principal asked every teacher here to meet her," Kakashi said. Phew...I'm saved. "I got the teams set up this time. Now we got another student, we finally have even teams! Team 1 Name Name Name, Team 2 Name Name Name (Skip that part) Team 7 Naruto Sakura Sasuke, Te-"

"WHY DOES FOREHEAD GIRL GET TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!?" Ino yelled. I am so gonna beat her up.

"Principal made these decisions." YES! GO TSUNADE-SAMA! TORTURE INO!!!! I thought. (A/N: Oh yeah...Tsunade is the principal now. xD) Ino immediately dismissed this arguement.

"Now...Team 8 Shino Kiba Hinata, Team 9 is with Gai, Team 10 Shikamaru Ino Chouji. That's it. Now to tell you. There is an alternate team comming here after this week's round ends. This year's Sport's Fest. is more like a competition. The alternate team will be transferred here from Suna High from Sunakagure. Hm...I think I already know who is comming. Only I know, and someone else, but I won't tell you who the winner's of Konoha's Sport's Fest is going to face two weeks from now. I suggest you people get prepared, we are heading to the fields now. Oh and Team 7, I want to see you now." The class left for the field. Us three walked to the teacher.

"Naruto, I suggest right now listen to Sakura's commands. She has more experience than you as a ninja. Of course me being you three's ninja's teacher, I pick who is the commander."

"Aw...wait...Sakura is your student?"

"Yep, just that you two meet me at different times. Now, Naruto don't be an idiot. Sakura is an ANBU captain, which is rare nowadays. The Hokage wouldn't make such decisions unless she is truthfully skilled. And Sasuke, don't worry, I bet you can keep up."

"Itachi taught me some basic ninja stuff before...such as running really fast and such. So I think I can."

"You three should better hurry up. It's about to start." The three zoomed out of the room. "Hm...seems like Sasuke already does know some of the basics. Pretty fast for a newbie." (A/N: You people could already know who is comming to Konoha from Suna...Oh and Suna is SAND!!!!! okay...) "Just hope HE doesn't use IT later..."

---------------------------------------------------

**At the Field...**

A voice blared from the sky...err in a helicopter. It was Tsunade in one. There were quite a few helicopters here...it seems like a swarm of bees...

"OKAY! EVERYONE! YOU WILL GET INTO ONE OF THESE HELICOPTERS WITH YOUR TEAM! I REPEAT YOUR TEAM! SO YOU FANGIRLS DON'T GO INTO TEAM 7'S COPTER!" I inwardly sweatdropped. "BEFORE THAT! PLEASE CHOOSE A TEAM CAPTAIN FOR YOUR TEAM! HE/SHE WILL COMMAND YOU THROUGH THE COURSE! NOW BE PREPARED FOR YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!! THIS IS UNLIKE WHAT YOU HAD FOR THE PAST YEARS! NOW GOOD LUCK!"

(A/N: If you are confused, the teachers at Konoha High are ninjas, and Tsunade as the head. The Sport's Fest/Day is like the Chuunin Exams...in a way...)

"YOU WILL BE BLINDFOLDED WHEN YOU GET ONTO THE COPTER!" We got into our copter and Kakashi appeared in the copter.

"Yo. Sakura you will perform the thingy ma jing. Shizune will be piloting and Tsunade will need help. All the other ninjas are the pilots. The only ones who WILL see it. Don't worry Sasuke, you don't need to be blindfolded, since we trust you WON'T let the secret out. Okay?"

"Okay." I turned around.

"If you let it out...I won't teach you a thing. Not even Kakashi, or any one else. Got that?" I made a little glare to ensure it.

"Yes."

"HUH? Teach what? Huh? Sasuke-teme! What is she teaching you?"

"I NEED to be a ninja so I asked her to be my teacher!"

"Now let's roll! Sakura close the doors, and you two fasten your belts to the tightest unless you want to die." Kakashi went to the pilot seat and pushed the buttons around and it started to fly. "Sakura, Tsunade said to start performing right when it strucks 9:00."

"Okay." Kakashi directed the copter towards the copter Tsunade is in. Through the window, I made sure Tsunade made the okay. Then soon enough the clock ticked to 9:30. Tsunade and I immediately started at the same time and performed one of the longest series of handseals. Then I said, together with Tsunade, "Sacred Technique: Gate of Light and Dark!" (A/N: I should just leave it in English...not Japanese, or else I'll have to translate...) In front of us, a HUGE gate of half a golden sun (non flames) and silver moon.

**Sasuke's POV**

It was absolutely unbelievable, Sakura summoned that huge gate, along with Tsunade. The gate started to open from the split line of the sun and moon. A black and blue swirl vortex appeared.

"Are we going to go through that?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm directing you all. This is not just anyone's technique that they can master. People who are inexperienced and used this technique, it may backfire and cause him/her to be lost in an unknown demension. I made it that technique. It is used to travel through demensions and through time. When you travel through time, no one there will see you except the people who went with you. We are going to the original lands of Konohagakure and it's surrounding lands. There are more ninjas there, but still technology are spreading and the need of ninjas is declining. All of these teachers here came from there, unlike me who was born here, and Naruto is born there too. Go though now, Kakashi." Kakashi and the other copters flew in.

"Sasuke," She turned around to face me. "I went time traveling not so long ago to do some research, Itachi also killed your family in the world we are going to now, long time ago, and left you alive. Weird thing is, I got kicked out. My technique failed to let me stay in any longer. I was thinking that someone interfered it. Now I'll continue history later." She did some hand motions and made a handseal which i recognized as the tiger. A blue aura swirled around her hands. Then the lights of the vortex flashed blinding white. When I repopened my eyes, I saw that we around on a beach already landed surrounded by huge trees unlike the species on Earth. There is a tall fence and gates with numbers on them.

"Go to your Team's number's gate, which is 7," I heard Kakashi say after Sakura left the copter. We headed there. Then we heard Tsunade's voice again, blaring.

"FIRST TEST! ANSWER A RIDDLE GIVEN BY THE TEACHER IN FRONT OF YOU! IMMEDIATELY AFTER YOU ANSWERED IT CORRECTLY THE GATE WILL OPEN. YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO FIND A HEAVEN SCROLL OR AN EARTH SCROLL! YOU WILL RECIEVE ON OF THEM FOR YOUR TEAM. IN ORDER TO OBTAIN THE OTHER ONE, FIND ANOTHER TEAM'S SCROLL AND SOMEONE TAKE IT FROM THEM! AFTER YOU HAVE BOTH, FIND ME AT THE TALL TOWER AT THE CENTER OF THIS FOREST! THE FOREST IS FENCED SO NO WORRIES! YOU HAVE 5 DAYS TO COMPLETE THIS! ANY QUESTIONS ASK YOUR TEACHERS RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT!?" Every kid except us yelled. "5 DAYS? WHAT KIND OF SPORT IS THIS?"

"Endurence...in a way," I heard Sakura mutter.

"OKAY! DO THE SPORT OR ELSE YOUR GRADE GOES DOWN BY 50 PERCENT! READY? BEGIN...NOW!"

------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, but I don't have the time Tuesday to update it so, I rushed typed this Monday...err today...But I'll stop right here now. I'm not a riddle person but if you have a riddle better than the one from Flame of Recca (When Recca tries to answer the question to Rui's riddle.). If you do, type it in the review. Thanks a bunch. Review now.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
